


maknae line adventures with their owners!

by b0612kth



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom Jimin, Bottom Jungkook, Bottom Taehyung, Hybrid Jimin, Hybrid Jungkook, Hybrid Taehyung, Innocent Jungkook, Mentioned Yoongi, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Shy Jungkook, Top Hoseok, Top Namjoon, Top Seokjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0612kth/pseuds/b0612kth
Summary: just cute little smuts and fluffs of hybrid maknae line and their owners~





	

"jungkook, baby bun... wake up, baby. you need to wake up taetae and jiminie for me.."

the boy heard a soft voice say. it was obvious to say he recognized it immediately but he choose to ignore it, figuring he was dreaming. then, he felt a hand running their his hair and stroke his cheek and he was sure he wasn't.

"good morning, mommy.." the young boy said and opened his eyes, looking at his hyung tiredly. 

the older of the two cooed at the sight of the sleepy bunny, messy hair and all. it recalled him back to the first night he spent with the hybrid, the night the boy was given to him, which isn't much of a long story.

seokjin, hoseok and namjoon's friend, yoongi, had took three abandoned hybrids off his doormat and had cared for them for a few weeks. soon enough, he had to let them go. not only because he couldn't afford to care for them but because he couldn't deal with how needy(in many ways) the three boys were. so he had urgently gave the three to his trio of friends who already lived together, seokjin, hoseok and namjoon. to say that seokjin wasn't pissed at yoongi at the time was a false statement but he is glad that it all worked out for the best and the six males hit it off over a few weeks of the hybrids being there.

he knew each of the three boys well enough now, a year into them living with him.

jimin, the puppy hybrid, he was a dear. he was a sweet boy, always doing as asked of him. he was calm and reserved, but not too much. from what seokjin, namjoon and hoseok had discussed, jimin seemed to be the one who was punished least. the boy was mature enough to know what's right and wrong, only acting out for certain things.

taehyung, on the other hand, was a wild one. hoseok told him he most likely gets punished the most. the kitten hybrid doesn't mean to do wrong but sometimes he gets too excited, not a thought going through his cheerful mind. saying he was innocent was a definite lie. he was just unaware of the things needed most in life, only knowing a certain amount of the world through his past owners. 

then there was jungkook. sweet, shy, bunny hybrid jungkook who only spoke when necessary. the boy wasn't innocent either, definitely more aware of the world than taehyung. seokjin remembers how when the boy came, he didn't say anything to the three eldest boys the whole time, occasionally whispering nervously into jimin or taehyungs ear. he seemed to be reassured by the two, clinging to them 24/7. it wasn't until midnight the first they came that he actually talked to jungkook. the younger boy had came into his room and asked if he could sleep with him, doe eyes blinking at his feet and long fingers playing with his shirt nervously. of course, seokjin said yes. the older boy seemed to have a weakness for the younger by the first time he talked to him.

seokjin smiled at the memory, caressing jungkook's cheek.

"now go wake the other boys for mommy, okay?" seokjin asked his lover sweetly, kissing his forehead. 

the younger nodded and wobbled to his feet tiredly, feet shuffling out of the room and into the hallway, leaving seokjin to smile fondly at jungkook's distancing form.


End file.
